The Beginning of the End
by Azami Wren
Summary: Giving her life to save that of her biggest tormentor, Zae finds she's not who she used to be and stuck in the world of Harry Potter, but in the Marauders Era! Will the reborn Thystle chose to fight? Or will she sit back and let the plot unfold? No original pairings yet.


AN:Okay, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I live in America so you really shouldn't expect all the British lingo because I honestly understand none of it. Though I will try my best to make it so. Please enjoy.

 **Disclaimer - Don't own it.**

 **Warning - Some language, if you can't handle the word 'fuck' you're either too young to read this or you need to grow up. *COUGH* My sister. *COUGH***

* * *

Today was the end. I mean, it started out normal enough, woke up to the usual pandemonium of the foster house as well as the uncaring gazes of the adults, the shoving and pushing to get out the door and get to school, the everyday whisperings behind backs as one walked down the halls, and of course the emotional and physical bullying. Those had all been normal and I had long since desensitized myself to them, but it was what happened after all that. I had been walking home because I had missed the bus due to being trapped in the girls locker room by the 'Terror of Midson High', Mia Tolentino. She was one of those girls who cared more about what others thought about her than anything, she was one of the sweetest girls in school in elementary school and we had even been friends for the shorts years of junior high.

" _Hey." A girl with pretty jet black hair and big brown eyes said._

" _Hi…" A shorter girl wearing an overly big hoodie replied quietly._

" _... Wanna be friends?!" The first girl bounced in excitement. Hoodie's eyes widened and she backed away a bit._

" _Why?" Hoodie asked cautiously._

" _Because I'm new and I don't have any friends yet! Duh." She explained, never once losing her smile._

" _Why me? I'm sure there are others who look more inviting…" Hoodie said_

" _Cause you looked lonely and I figured you were new too, so… Wanna be friends?" She repeated. The hoodie clad girl had the ever present uncertain look in her eyes, but it disappeared and was replaced by a smile, something that hadn't graced her face in a while._

" _Sure."_

But, soon enough the pressure to be one of the 'populars', whatever the _hell_ that means, caught up to her and she turned. Gone was the girl that helped you to the nurse's office if you fell in gym or the girl that would give you paper if you ran out. Now she's more likely to trip you and steal your paper if she felt like it. What did the teachers do? Nothing. 'Oh, there is no way that Miss Tolentino would do such a thing!' was more or less the answer I got everytime.

" _Oh god, N, can't you grow a sense of fashion? I know it's very rare to be born able to wear sweats and a tshirt and still look amazing, but you're not me! So stop trying to be!" Mia yelled in my passive face. Honestly she looked anything but pretty right now, but couldn't say that because that would just rile her up more._

" _Mia, I'm going to be late for the bus, please let me through." I said, trying to be civil and mature. But of course she'd have none of that._

" _You think you can tell me what to do? And don't call me Mia! Only my friends can call me that, N." She hissed. The sneer completely marred her face and I almost laughed. Almost._

" _Then please refrain from calling me N, please get your hands off me." I requested both Mia and her friend 'Rocket', I honestly didn't know if that was a nickname or her actual name, not that I cared. My request of course, brought more sneers and hisses._

" _You got some nerve, N. Telling us what to do," Mia spat, looked at her watch and growled."You should count yourself lucky that my mom expects me home soon," She said and shoved my out of the way. She stormed out with her little trail of bitchy ducklings following after her. The door slammed shut and there was some scraping. Upon my inspection I found that they had somehow locked the door. Lovely._

After school, I had been walking home, Mia lived closer to school so she was also walking though she had friends with her and they were on the other side of the street. They probably didn't even know I was there or if they did they pretended I didn't exist, which I was fine with. Mia and her friends decided to make a detour to the nearby mini-mart and Mia began leading her friends across the street, jaywalking. I never liked jaywalkers, they put themselves in danger, then when they got hurt or killed they blamed the driver, completely irresponsible. Mia had split off from her little group, expecting them to follow, but they didn't to caught up in their conversation to notice. It was then that I saw a truck come barreling down the street, not a care in the world. This town was almost famous for the amount of drunks that drove during the day. I realized that Mia was oblivious and the driver couldn't give two flying fucks if he hit her. For a moment I was content to let her get hit, to let her be left to her fate, like she did me all that while ago. But then I realized that I refused to sink to her level, and that I couldn't live with myself if I let her die.

' _I won't be a killer like_ him _.'_

So I dropped my bag and took off sprinting. I wasn't thinking, it was stupid, she really deserved to get hit. But Mrs.T would be devastated. I didn't have parents.

" _Do you know why you're here, children?" The head of the orphanage asked sickeningly sweet. I had been a stupid six year old, I raised my hand. The woman smiled at me and asked for the reason._

" _Because our parents can't take care of us right now?" I asked, feeling the pathetic feeling of pride in my chest for speaking. The woman's face cracked._

" _No, you're here because your parents_ don't want you _."_

She had friends who would cry at her funeral. I didn't socialize.

" _Who would want to be friends with you?! Emo!" A girl yelled._

" _What kind of a haircut is that? You look like a boy!" Another yelled._

" _Oh look, she's crying!" They laughed and never stopped laughing, not in elementry school, or junior high, or high school. They_ never _stopped._

She had a life. I had books.

" _At least I have Harry Potter, and Eragon, and Naruto! I don't need anything else." I cried under the sheets quietly, hugging a stack of books._

And so, as Mia was shoved into a bush, I crashed into the bumper of the truck and skidded the concrete until I eventually came to a stop. My thoughts consumed by pain, sadness, and the distant wish that I would be reborn into a world where I had parents, friends, the power to control my own fate, and a place where I could be happy and not worry about the hatred and darkness of the world. Zae En died that day, her life came to an end on Cherry Street, literally. The End. But truthfully, it was only the beginning.

* * *

An: That's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please review. If you didn't please state why and ways to fix it in a review. Thank You!

\- Azami Wren


End file.
